Khoros (Nukemverse)
Khoros, the home planet of the Tetramands, is a dusty and barbaric world where might makes right and survival is a constant struggle. History Since the Planet's creation, there has been a large amount of sand, covering the entire planet. Some are like quicksand, but the planet has been always dangerous. At first, there was the Blue Tetramand, a pure one. Tetramands used to be skinny, two armed, two red eyed, and short. But due to the nature of the planet, they evolved faster than normal species. The planet has been active for 2 billion years, and the Tetramands evovled 500 million years after the planet's creation. Their evolution turned them into the Tetramands we now know, huge, four armed and eyed warriors. Not all Tetramands were huge of course, there were skinny ones and fat ones, and even non-warriors. However, after 1 billion years, the Red Tetramands were born, and were very much accepted by the Blue Tetramands. The Red Tetramands werent pure, they were Red because of the heat of the planet. Along with their color change, there were very few red Tetramands with hair, unlike all the Blue ones who all have hair (unless shaven off). A few things to tell the difference between the Blue Tetramands and the Red, the Red were much bigger in size. They were less smarter, they had orange eyes unlike the red, and they had a few spikes and pimpils on them. The Blue Tetramands realized the Red werent pure. When the Blue Tetramands told the Red, they were very upset and angered. However, soon the Red Tetramands outnumbered the Blue ones, and believed they were the superiors. The Red Tetramands did not believe they werent pure. The Blue Tetramands were soon killed by the Red Tetramands, and they became rarer and rarer. As soon as there were 11 Billion Tetramands, they soon made up that the Blue Tetramands were cursed and evil, and are thiefs and liars. They established laws in Khoros, one law states that Blue Tetramands are not allowed. The Blue Tetramands were forced to hide underground, and the time, there were 11 Thousand Blue Tetramands as oppose the 11 Billion. The Red Tetramands built several countries on Khoros, giant buildings, their technology was very much enhanced, all the countries were good. They were dominating Khoros. However, the Blue Tetramands built a city underground as oppose to a country. They grew tired of the Red Tetramands, and had an advantage that the Red Tetramands didn't. They could easily tame their natural predator, the Angulorum. A large snake-like predator, with the ability to stretch. They are semi-immune to punches/phyiscal strength. They have the ability to stretch. They kill their prey (Tetramands) by cornering them, and spitting venom on the Tetramands, killing them in less than a minute, and eating their corpse. They are easily tamed by a gem-shaped fruit that can easily grow underground. To pick them off the walls, it requires focus and patience, something the Red Tetramands lack. As their cities grew bigger and more civilized, as they gain more resources and peace with other planets, the Blue Tetramands got angrier. The Blue Tetramands could also get their hands on Sand Rippers and Barfacks. Barfacks are very small and lady bug-like, but they are dangerous and delicious. They have the ability to explode, their explosion can vaporize ANYTHING in its path. The Blue Tetramands finally striked, and their war with the Red Tetramands destroyed everything. The Tetramands had weapons and supplies to their advantage, and a small dragon-like animal called Solis. The Solis can shoot explosive flames similar to Ultimate Swampfire, and they can breathe fire. The war went on for 102 years, and that caused Khoros to be unstable. More quicksands occured, more earthquakes, the ground was not stable enough to hold the buildings, and everything was just destroyed and collapsed. There were many slaughters, the Solis species were extinct because of this war. There were only 1 Million Tetramands remaining on Khoros, and less than 50 Blue Tetramands. The Angulorum were endangered, but out of all the destruction and war, a new species was found. The Ziboson, they are a more animalistic version of a Red Tetramand. ALLthe countries, vilages, and cities were gone, and there was almost no stable ground. However, there was one rich family fo Tetramands who would save the race. One of the species, Gar Red Wind, who had participated in the last year of the war, found a stable plot of land. He and the Tetramands who followed him built the Red Wind Kingdom. The land also had numerous amount of resources, but not as good as the ones they had before. They had proclaimed the Blue Tetramands extinct, as they found NONE of them alive. (more TBA) Species Poll Who are you siding with, Red Tetramands or Blue Tetramands? Red Tetramands, they were just sad that they found out they werent pure. Plus, they were building countries and they're all gone! Revenge is bad, especially if it ruins an entire planet and kills people! Red Tetramands, because they are clearly superior. Plus they were building stuff, and the Blue took it away! I'm neutral on this one. Blue Tetramands, because they accepted the Red with open arms, and the Red spat on them. Plus, the Blue are now endangered species because of the Red! Blue Tetramands, because they are much cooler. Plus, the Red sucks! Neither, because both sides are bad. Trivia Gallery Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:NUKEMS WINS Gaming Category:Khoros Category:Tetramands Category:Sif's Planets Category:Planets